


Mind over Matter

by spoopyking



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: (mostly), (unless readers want more/i'm motivated to continue), F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, One-Shot, brief mention of implied rape (jules has a nightmare)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyking/pseuds/spoopyking
Summary: Jules doesn't feel like going back to the Zeta's building tonight, so she crashes at Ophelia's loft. Jules also has unknown (gay) feelings towards Ophelia that she's not dealing with. Takes place after the end of S1E04 (Tragic Kingdom).





	Mind over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> howdy y'all this is my first fic in years (if you've read my carmilla fic, i am So Sorry i'm probs never gonna finish it i'm a mess), i actually wrote this back in like december/january but hesitated on posting in online. thought i might as well now. also, the title is inspired by the PVRIS song of the same name. comments about suggestions/improvements or just comments about how you felt about my story are appreciated and encouraged. anyway i hope you enjoy the story :^)

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the Zeta's? It's getting late." Ophelia mumbled, a huge bite of pizza in her mouth.

"I mean, yeah, probably. But since when do you care?" Jules nudged the other girl's arm playfully.

Ophelia coughed, from a combination of surprise at Jules' physical contact and too much pizza in her mouth.

"Since your ass hasn't been getting much sleep the past few days." She remarked, squinting at Jules in mock-annoyance. "And...because I'm your friend and I'm allowed to be worried. I can't imagine that it isn't easy being in a sorority, going to classes, and kicking ass while utterly sleep deprived." Ophelia's facial expression softened, revealing genuine concern.

Jules shifted on the barstool to fully face Ophelia, glancing her up and down.

"Aw, does Fefe care about me?" The blonde joked, but Ophelia slightly cringed.

"First of all, don't talk to me or my sorority name ever again," She paused, laughing nervously. "secondly, I know you were only joking but, let's stay away from teasing me about my feelings." Ophelia gazed straight ahead, looking out the window in front of them. It had started to rain. "I hate to get serious on you, you know that. It's not my thing. It's gross, and emotions are gross. But Harris and you...you two are the only people I'm close to. It's not–it's not like it's a bad thing! I prefer it that way," She paused, finally taking her gaze off the rain to make eye contact with Jules. "I mean, less work and less effort on my end. Easier for me. And, less disappointing." Ophelia cracked a forced smile, making finger guns at the blonde. "Amirite?"

Jules smiled sadly, shaking her head slowly. "Always ready to crack a joke to cover up how you're really feeling, Ophelia." She noted aloud as she took a small bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Well, somebody has to. You know how god damn depressing it'd be if I just said how I was really feeling, without turning it into humour? An absolute tragedy." Ophelia's wall was back up, and she raised one of her eyebrows at Jules.

"It's self-depreciating."

"It's better that I do it to myself, rather than being the butt of someone else's joke." Ophelia said as she picked up yet another slice of pizza, waving it the tip around haphazardly for emphasis.

"So it's a preventitive measure. To protect yourself from other people's actions getting to you." Jules pointed out.

"Wha–? No, nope I never said that. I don't need to protect myself from anyone." Suddenly Ophelia found her slice of pizza very interesting, and had to examine it (for personal research purposes, of course). "People who? I don't know them." She blabbed, dissecting the pepperoni from the cheesy confinement it was embedded in. Jules looked at her knowingly and sighed. She'd let the topic slide this time, knowing that the boundary shouldn't be pushed yet. Jules and Ophelia sat like that for a while, in silence, minus the sounds of them chewing on pizza and the occasional swallow.

Once the pizza was gone, Ophelia stretched and patted her stomach. Jules saw her belly jiggle a bit through her shirt as the green-haired girl let out a satisfied burp. "Ah, nothing like a classic pepperoni pizza to fill the void left by the realization that your mother doesn't love you for who you really are." She stuck two thumbs up, but a slight twinge of pain was laced in her voice.

"I can't relate," Jules' voice came out hoarse, so she cleared her throat. "Ahem. I can't relate to that specifically, rather...pizza helps to fill the void left by the realization that you don't feel safe around your supposed 'best friend' anymore." She admitted, not just to Ophelia but finally to herself. Jules swallowed hard, and felt herself begin to shake lightly. Ophelia's gaze went from the other girl's face down to her hands, her trembling evident enough for Ophelia to know something bigger was behind the reasoning given.

"Fuck, Jules, you're shaking like a tree in gale winds." She leaned closer to Jules, her expression serious. "Y'wanna leaf?"

Jules cracked a smile at Ophelia's ridiculous joke. "You know, you have the worst timing ever, right?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of tears that weren't even there.

"It's apart of my charm. But, seriously, d'ya wanna get outta here?" Ophelia's voice was gentle, giving Jules another peek at her 'sensitive side'.

Jules nodded meekly. "Yeah, please."

"Do you want me to drop you off at the Zeta's?" Ophelia started to get up off of her barstool, Jules following in suit.  
"No– no, I don't have the energy to deal with anyone there. Not now, at least. Do you, uh, actually mind if–" she paused, feeling as if she was about to swim into dangerous waters. Ophelia raised one of her eyebrows at Jules in confusion. "if I, maybe, stayed the night at your place. I understand if you don't want me to but I thought I would ask–"

"–woah, slow down Jules. It's fine, honestly." Ophelia interrupted her with a chuckle. "If you want to risk staying at my dirty goblin cave for tonight because it'll make you feel safer, I don't mind. That's what friends do, right?" A smile shied on her face as she stuck her hands in her pants pockets. "So, uh, I hope you have an umbrella you can use until we get to my car." Ophelia used her head to gesture towards the window, the rain coming down heavier than before. Jules wordlessly pulled a black and white striped portable umbrella from her neon pink bag.

"I am hurt that you think I'd ever be anything less than prepared for any situation, Ophelia." She dramatically put her hand over her heart. "Wounded, really."

"Get going before I take that umbrella from you and Mary Poppins outta here."

The duo walked down the street towards where Ophelia's car was parked (not in a loading zone this time, they made sure of that).

"Are you sure you don't want to come under here?" Jules inquired, the rain pitter-pattering as it bounced off her umbrella. Ophelia was gradually getting soaked from the rain, but she gave the other girl a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I don't mind the rain, really. I like being wet, it's refreshing." Jules tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a snort instead. As soon as Ophelia realized why she was laughing, her face became flushed. "Not like– you know what, I'm not gonna even bother. I mean, either way the sentence was taken isn't wrong." She tried to shrug off the incident, playing down her embarrassment. Jules stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Ophelia to stop as well. She looked Ophelia in the eyes, then turned away and continued walking without any explanation. "What was that about?" Ophelia huffed, jogging to catch up with Jules.

"Nothing really. Just that, I guess basic art theory is right." Ophelia stared at Jules quizzically.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Red really does compliment green." Jules finished cooly, not taking her eyes off of the pavement in front of her.

"Oh. Uh. Well, I guess, thanks?" Ophelia stuttered, she was surprised by Jules' words. But in a good way.

\---------------

Ophelia unlocked the door to her apartment, gesturing for Jules to walk in before her.

"You're drenched with rain, shouldn't you be going first?" Jules quipped, but went into the room first regardless.

"That doesn't really bother me, remember? Besides, force of habit." Shrugged Ophelia as she stepped through the threshold. Once inside, she shook the excess rain off like a dog.

"Jeez, can you not do that? You're getting me covered." Jules mused at the other girl's actions, taking a step back.

"You're like halfway across the room!"

"Exactly!"

The duo narrowed their eyes at each other, blank expression on both of their faces. Eventually, they both broke stance and laughed.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get changed now."

"Okay." Jules replied as she went to sit on the couch, just in front of the door where Ophelia was standing. She looked around the room, taking in how big it actually was compared to her quarters in the Zeta house. Eventually her gaze settled back on the front door, but she had to do a double take. "Uh, Ophelia?" Jules squeaked. Ophelia was still standing in front of the door, shirtless, and in the middle of undoing her jeans. She raised her eyebrow at Jules.

"What? I said I was getting changed. Wet clothes aren't exactly comfortable, I tell you what." She answered as she popped the button on her pants, struggling to peel the soaked material off of her legs.

"Yeah, but–"

"–the only butt I'm concerned about right now is my frozen ass. Wait, does this make you uncomfortable? Should I go into another room–?"

"–no, no! It's fine, really, I just, didn't think you'd change right there," Jules looked past Ophelia "in front of an open door."

"What? Oh." Ophelia turned around, eyes widening in realization. She'd forgotten to close the door in the rush to get her rain-saturated clothes off. She was quiet for a moment, then shrugged and scooted backwards towards the door to shut it with her butt. "Guess I forgot to close it." Ophelia added quite nonchalantly, as she continued to struggle with her jeans.

"Do you...need help...or something?" Jules asked as she watched Ophelia (maybe a bit too closely) have troubles with her clothing. She felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead and her face heat up, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Jules, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were trying to get me out of my pants." Ophelia commented in a low and ridiculously husky voice.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." Jules retorted defensively, more sweat drops forming by the minute.

"What is this, did you, Jules, queen of 'fresh outta hecks', just say a swear?" Ophelia gasped loudly, pretending to be shocked. Jules simply looked at the other girl, bemused by her antics. "But really, I will take you up on that offer to help. I'm pretty sure these wet jeans are starting to make my thighs chafe." She groaned, obviously annoyed by the whole situation. Jules got up off the couch and walked over to Ophelia.

"Should I just...tug them down?" She crossed her arms, embarrassed for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. Ophelia shrugged.

"Honestly, just try whatever and see what works."

"Well, okay." Jules hooked her thumbs on the inside side of Ophelia's jeans and tried to pull them down, but the angle wasn't helping. Clearing her throat, she unhooked her thumbs and crouched down, refusing to make eye contact with Ophelia. She gripped the jeans and tried tugging again. Jules heard a chuckle from above her. She looked up at Ophelia, and the noise stopped. The other girl looked down at her with an amused smile.

"Enjoying the view from down there?" The blood rushed to Jules face upon hearing this and she quickly fixed her gaze on the floor.

"They're not budging. I didn't realize wet jeans were so hard to take off." Jules mumbled, disregarding Ophelia's previous comment.

"Hol' up. Let me try something." Ophelia grunted. Jules slowly stood up again, stepping back and letting Ophelia trudge past her. Jules looked over to see Ophelia flop down onto her bed. _That certainly was....graceful_. Jules thought to herself, shaking her head with a wry smile. She walked over to the king sized bed as Ophelia adjusted herself to be on her back, legs in the air.

"Usually people don't have a problem with taking off my pants. Neither do I." Ophelia joked nervously, with a bit of frustration evident in her voice. "I just hope we get these off soon." At that statement, Jules nodded her head in agreement. She stood a few feet in front of the bed from Ophelia. "...Y'know you can't help from all the way over there, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Jules replied distractedly, her voice airy. She took a deep breathe and stepped forward, closing the gap between her and the bed. Jules then grabbed onto and pulled Ophelia's jeans, harder, and harder, until finally she felt the material slip off of the other girl's legs. "Yes! Finally!" She cheered, until she realized she had too much momentum. "No!" Jules landed on her butt full-force, a quiet _ow_ escaping her lips on impact.

In the same amount of time, Ophelia murmured "Help, I've fallen and I can't get back up." followed by hushed laughter.

"Is that really necessary?" Jules huffed.

"...Do you really want me to answer that, or–"

"– _just come help me up, gosh darn it!_ " Ophelia stretched her legs quickly before sitting up and getting off the bed. She took a few steps until she was right in front of Jules and held out her hand. Jules took Ophelia's hand, but then pulled the other girl down beside her. She went down with an _oomph _as Jules laughed.__

__"That was rude and uncalled for." Came Ophelia's muffled voice, a face full of floor._ _

__"I'm pretty sure the kids these days call that 'even', actually." Jules replied sweetly. Ophelia turned onto her back and propped herself up on one elbow._ _

__"Whatever. You can get up yourself this time, _princess_." She rolled her eyes at Jules. Jules' felt a heavy feeling in her stomach at what Ophelia called her. _Princess_ , the word kept repeating in Jules' head. If any boy called her that, she'd throat punch them in a nanosecond. But coming from _Ophelia_....something about it felt _right_. On top of that, suddenly she was a mix of nervous and another feeling she couldn't place as she became hyper-aware of Ophelia's lack of clothing. She quickly looked past Ophelia once she caught herself staring. Thankfully, the other girl was looking up at the ceiling and didn't notice. After a moment or two of silence, Ophelia stood up and went to grab some clothes to sleep in._ _

__"I'll be back in a sec, feel free to stay on the floor if you want. Otherwise, my T.V. has cable and Netflix. Personally, I think the couch would be much comfier to lay on, but whatever floats your goat." She said over her shoulder, stepping into the bathroom to get dressed._ _

__Once Ophelia had left the room, Jules sat up and put her hands over her eyes._ _

__"What is going on with me today. Jeez." She shook her head. _Only today? Who are you fooling?_ Jules thought in response. "Uuuuugh." She groaned, not knowing whose side her brain was on. She decided to get up off of the floor, and trekked on over to the couch. Jules plopped down and turned on the T.V., switching on Netflix._ _

__"Getting ready to chill?" Ophelia's voice rang out from across the room._ _

__"What?" Jules turned to face Ophelia, her brow furrowed._ _

__"Nothin'." Chuckled the other girl.  
"Glad to see you've upgraded from the floor."_ _

__Ophelia had entered the room wearing a plain white loose-fitting crop-top that bared her stomach, in all its chubby glory; as well as baggy boxer shorts that exposed her thick legs. _Wow_. "You look nice in that." Jules sighed, then she began chiding herself internally because her vocabulary had temporarily shrunk. " _Wow?_ Huh, didn't know I caused that kind of response." Ophelia's facial expression was one of amusement. _Shit, I actually said that out loud?!_ Jules thought to herself, panicking. Thankfully, Ophelia was distracted by an incoming yawn. Instinctively, she stretched her arms over her head while tilting her head back._ _

__"Uh." peeped Jules. Ophelia didn't hear her, closing her eyes and letting out another yawn as she stretched further. Jules cleared her throat in attempt to get the other girl to notice, and covered her eyes with one of her hands._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Ophelia, your, uh...you know." Jules fumbled over her words._ _

__"My what?" Ophelia opened her eyes and looked down. "Huh, well would you look at that. Party tit has arrived." She remarked, lowering her arms. Jules turned her back to her friend, partially out of secondhand embarrassment and partially out of nervousness. "Oh shit, are you okay?" Ophelia voice was tremulous as she scolded herself internally._ _

__"I'm just not used to...seeing people's....bits." Jules answered tautly._ _

__"Hey, I'm sorry," Ophelia's expression softened, her voice low. "I'm just really casual about nudity. Whenever you're feeling uncomfortable about something i'm doing, please let me know." Jules was astounded by the complete 180 flip that Ophelia's demeanour did, but pleasantly so._ _

__"Apology accepted. But this is your apartment, though, so you acting more lax about what you do here should be expected and respected. It's like your–"_ _

__"–safe space."_ _

__"Yeah, that's it." Jules finished, turning around to face Ophelia once again. Slowly, Ophelia made her way over to her, casting her a curious glance._ _

__"Do I really look like _'Wow'_ material?" She pondered out loud, more to herself than to Jules._ _

__"Of course, why wouldn't you?" was Jules' obvious response._ _

__"I mean. Most people don't see me for _me_ , or see me at _all_. I'm just the campus weed dealer to them. It's...nice to have another aspect of me acknowledged. To be complimented." Ophelia carefully sat down next to Jules, but left a few feet of space between them. "And, y'know, I'm not exactly skinny either, so..." She added quietly, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them._ _

__Jules shifted her position on the couch to fully face Ophelia, feeling a knot in her stomach._ _

__"You don't have to be thin to be beautiful." She replied in a gentle voice.  
"You're just–you're just saying that out of obligation because we're...friends..." Ophelia finished her sentence quietly. Jules scooted over to the other girl._ _

__"Is it okay if I put my hand on your knee?"_ _

__"Go ahead." Ophelia consented, and Jules carefully placed a hand on her knee._ _

__"I'm not that type of person, Ophelia." She lifted her hand from where it rested on Ophelia's knee and slowly lifted it towards her face, making eye contact with the other girl as to ask 'is this okay?'. Ophelia nodded, and Jules tilted her chin up so she was looking at Jules. Ophelia tried to focus on something else, to shield herself from opening up further, but it didn't work._ _

__"I...I know you aren't, Jules. I know, but something in my brain tries to convince me otherwise, that I'm just–well–not worth anything." Ophelia swallowed hard, becoming slightly uneasy. _Stop it while you're ahead, Ophelia. Turn it into a joke._ Her conscious urged her._ _

__"Sounds like you have insecurity issues." Jules moved her arm to lean on the back of the couch._ _

__"Pfft. Me? Insecure? Sounds fake but okay."_ _

__"Ophelia..."_ _

__"Sounds like emotional issues that I'm not going to deal with now or ever." Ophelia flashed that silly smile she always did whenever things got too serious for her. "Now, what d'ya wanna watch?"_ _

__\---------------_ _

__They both ended up deciding to watch a few episodes of _Xena: Warrior Princess_ before the two girls both became tired._ _

__"You still awake?" Ophelia yawned._ _

__"Not for long." was Jules muffled reply._ _

__"Alright, well, I'll take the couch and–"_ _

__"–I'm not letting you give up your bed for me." Jules' voice was sleepy but stern. "Besides, uh...I was thinking, maybe I'd sleep better if we shared the same bed." She mumbled the last part._ _

__"Well, uh, sure, yeah–yeah sure, it won't be the first time I've shared my bed with someone." Ophelia playfully elbowed Jules' arm. "Do you have clothes to change into? Or do you want to borrow some of mine to sleep in?" She stood up and stretched her legs. Jules shook her head._ _

__"I have some shorts and a t-shirt in my bag this time around, but thank you for the offer." She responded with a small smile._ _

__"Okay, cool. What side of the bed do you sleep on? Plan your answer carefully, it could be a deal-breaker." Ophelia inquired, wagging her finger at Jules for dramatic emphasis._ _

__"Right, you?"_ _

__"Good. Left. Looks like you can stay." Jules rolled her eyes at the other girl.  
"You're ridiculous." She sighed in mock annoyance._ _

__"It's apart of the charm, princess." Ophelia clicked her tongue and winked, making finger guns at Jules. Jules felt her cheeks flush at the pet name._ _

__Ophelia wasted no time in getting into her bed, curling up on the very edge and falling asleep. She looked like she could fall off the side any minute. Jules, in time, did end up getting off the couch (after dozing off and almost falling asleep _many_ times), and walked over to Ophelia's bed. She was so drained she didn't bother to get changed from her day clothes._ _

__Once Jules saw the state the other girl was in, a small smile formed on her face. _She looks peaceful._ Jules mused to herself, walking over to the other side of the bed and climbing underneath the blanket. The warmth and pleasant smell of the fabric quickly enveloped her. Both these things, as well as Ophelia's presence, were comforting to Jules and helped lull her to sleep._ _

__\---------------_ _

___Nate walked into the room from the bathroom, eyeing Jules. He slowly clambered onto the bed, making sure not to disturb Ophelia. His eyes burned holes into Jules' skull, and everything went black as he held her down._ _ _

__Ophelia shot up in bed at the sound of Jules' screaming. She scrambled across the short distance between them and saw Jules was still asleep, having a nightmare._ _

__"Jules, Jules! It's not real, you're safe here," Ophelia kept repeating softly but firmly, gently taking the blanket off of the other girl. She then clapped her hands and the lights came on, helping to jolt Jules awake. "Shit, Jules, are you okay?" Ophelia inquired worriedly, kneeling next to her._ _

__"It just felt so real...it always feels so real..." Jules' voice susurrated, she was evidently on the verge of tears._ _

__"Is there anything I can do? Would some water or tea help?" The other girl prepared to stumble out of bed at Jules' reply._ _

__"Water is fine, thanks..." Jules murmured with a raspy voice. Ophelia nodded and tripped out of bed, barely steadying herself and not falling._ _

__"My legs, like myself, seem to be not quite awake yet." She joked, trying to lighten the mood._ _

__"I don't blame them." Jules rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the remnants of the nightmare from them. Ophelia tromped over to the kitchen area and grabbed a glass from the cupboards. She turned to face the sink, filling the cup about three-quarters with water. Once it was filled, Ophelia trotted back over to her bed and sat down in front of Jules. She sat up and moved her legs as Ophelia sat down, and graciously accepted the glass of water from the other girl._ _

__"Thanks again." Jules tried to offer a small smile, but it came off as forced since she was so unnerved._ _

__Ophelia looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy. I just wish I could do more to help–"_ _

__"Ophelia, you've done a lot as it is. Really." Jules replied, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze._ _

__" _I'm_ suppose to be the one comforting _you_. Oh, the irony." Ophelia shook her head, chuckling nervously._ _

__"Well, things don't always turn out as you think they would." Jules said prophetically, raising an eyebrow as she took a swig of water. "For example....clap lights? Really?" She let out a shaky laugh._ _

__"Yes, really! You can't tell me they're not convenient!" Ophelia answered defensively but her playful smile betrayed her cover. Jules merely gave Ophelia a look of disbelief and kept laughing, until there was a plush _thump_ against Jules' face followed by a pillow ricocheting into her lap. Ophelia snickered, but stopped when she saw the blank expression on Jules' face._ _

__"Jules, shit, are you okay?" Ophelia squeaked, feeling bile rise in her throat from nervousness._ _

__"Oh, I'm fine. But you're not." Jules replied, blank expression still on her face._ _

__"Wha–?" **THUMP!** Came the echo as Jules whaled a pillow at Ophelia's head, catching her off guard and knocking her on her butt._ _

__Ophelia groaned and tentatively put a hand on the spot on her head where she was brutally attacked with a pillow. Jules was wheezing, doubled over from laughter and smacking the mattress._ _

__"Oh my god, Ophelia, your face, you should've seen–" **WHAM!** The pillow was whipped at Jules' torso. "–oomph!" She heaved, falling back onto the mattress. Ophelia quickly shuffled over to the bed and jumped on it, landing on her butt beside Jules and briefly lifting the other girl off the bed about an inch from the impact. "That was just rude. You shouldn't hit someone with a pillow mid-sentence, you know." wheezed Jules, due to the wind being knocked from her this time. Ophelia scoffed and laid down fully, turning on her side to face the incapacitated Jules._ _

__"You're one to talk, princess. Last time I checked, you were the one to commit such an act of cruelty against me first." She snorted._ _

__"Well you're the one who hit me first so I suppose we're even." Jules (yet again) smiled sweetly, also turning onto her side to look at Ophelia. The duo laid there like that for a while, a comfortable silence settled over them. Both girls had their hands together, tucked under their heads like uncomfortable makeshift pillows._ _

__Soon enough, Jules fell back to sleep and Ophelia was thankful. _She deserves a good night's rest._ She thought to herself, lifting her head and slowly moving her hands from underneath as she prepared to turn back over. Jules, in her sleep, tenderly reached out for one of Ophelia's hands. Ophelia tried to move again but Jules' grip tightened slightly when she attempted. Defeated, she settled back down beside Jules and held her breath._ _

__Ophelia could feel bile rise in her throat again, but it wasn't from being nervous (or at least, fear-induced nervousness). She let out the breath she was holding, and started taking deep inhales as well as exhales to calm herself. When she was finally calmed, Ophelia herself fell into a pleasant slumber. The two dreamers lay side by side, taken over by a much needed sleep._ _


End file.
